Restarting old begginings
by twihard-fanpire4ever
Summary: After 127 years the Cullen's have returned to Forks. Bella's head is flipping through memories, running through questions, then being interrupted by a very familiar pair of lips.
1. Memories

**Stephenie Meyer owns all.**

**BPOV**

"One hundred and twenty seven years since i saw this place, and its still perfect. What did you do Carlisle, put a spell on it?" I joked as we approached the Cullen house once again.

My whole family laughed playfully at the idea of vampires casting spells, for most of them this was the second time walking back to this house. My first day of a new beginning at an old town. As we drove through the town to get here, i saw everything i remembered, almost everything was still recognizable as what it once was. I saw my old house, Charlie's house. I missed Charlie, for the short while i was with him, and the even shorter time Isabella Marie Cullen was with him, he was the second best person in my life. First being of course, my Edward. Charlie's house was still as i remembered, jut a little redone. The Cullen house, my house, had no change, except that the garden was very overgrown. Even the spiders knew not to stay here, i couldn't find a single cobweb, not even with these eyes.

"Your right, hasn't changed a bit." Renesmee agreed, she was fully grown, and perfect, now and she would be that way forever.

The one thing i still haven't really gotten used to after all these years as a vampire, is that i will be here forever, forever with Edward, forever with my best friend Alice, and forever with my daughter Renesmee. Rosalie has gotten used to me just as i have to her, although Alice and Rose have put themselves in charge of my wardrobe. They planned me second wedding with Edward, which was just as good as the first. It might have even been better, just the family, my the meadow. Small just how i wanted it to be.

Driving back through the town today, or should i say tonight, felt almost like driving back through forks those one hundred and twenty nine years ago, driving through for the first time since i was young. How i looked at everything and remembered how it was, now i look upon it all and pray none of us lose control while in my favorite little town, Forks. The grandchildren, maybe even great grand children of my best friends and family, will have no idea what the new students at Forks high school are really feeling on their first day. Maybe Jacob will still be alive down at La Push, as an old man, somewhere in his hundreds. How long did it take him to stop phasing, and to start aging? Did he ever stop phasing, was he waiting for me and Renesmee to return? I know how hard it was for him to give her up, he came with us to Alaska for a while, and gave up. He went back to La Push and said goodbye to his father, Billy died a few years after we left.

Jacob told Renesmee and me that if he could stay immortal for long enough, he would wait for us, then travel with us. It would be easier for him if he had nothing to leave behind. Did he start aging again? So many questions ran through my mind as Esme opened the door to the Cullen house, our house, and we all took our first steps into the house once again. I was restarting an old beginning, and so were the rest of my family, again.

I heard Renesmee suck in a shocked gasp from beside he, and i felt Edward wrap his arm around my shoulder.

"Its just how i remembered, the couch, the Television,"

She walked around the corner to the dinning room.

"The room here we spent days hiding away with Jacob, introducing me again and again."

I remembered it all perfectly well too. She put her fingertips to my jaw, just below my ear, and showed me every memory she had of this place. Suddenly a memory of our cottage went through our minds.

"The cottage!" Nessie said, hardly said, she almost yelled it.

"Can we see it? Is it still as perfect as this?" She asked excitedly

Nessie let more memories of our cottage run through our minds. Renesmee dropped her hand and i decided to drop my shield, I pulled it right out of my mind and showed Edward _my_ memories of the cottage. He smiled and pulled my face into his, i wanted to ask him if we could see our cottage again, but his lips were on mine and i forgot all about it.

**The first chapter of my first story. i might take a while to update, I'm a slow writter and school starts again soon!**


	2. The Cottage

**I got a lot more views (for the first chapter) than i thought i would in 24 hours, so now I'm trying to continue as quick as possible. Thanks for the great reviews.**

**BPOV**

Esme was full of joy, she had her favorite table back again. She was smiling uncontrollably, as most of us are, at seeing everything again. Nessie was almost as excited as Esme, the last time she was here, she was only a year old. We gave it a year before we left, which meant that the Cullen's had stayed in Forks for quite some time. People were starting to get just a little suspicious, we had all looked exactly the same for such a long time. Charlie of course would rather have not thought about it, his answer to everything was need to know. If Jacob is still here i will have to thank him properly, and by properly i mean Cullen style, something big and expensive. That was one thing i got used to quite easily, the money. Alice saw everything in the stock market, Carlisle had great pay at all the hospitals, and we didn't need to buy food or anything other what we wanted. We might even have to buy a bigger garage, Nessie will probably want a car soon, and if she doesn't Carlisle and Esme are thinking of getting her one.

The family gave my little family some time alone to go back to our cottage, Nessie could hardly stop hopping and skipping around for the couple of minutes it took us to get there. I think Edward was purposely going slow, building the suspense or just being annoying. I got the privilege of opening the door, and Nessie was, i cant even start to explain. This must all bring back so many memories for her, and as she grew she became quite the drama queen, always over reacting to things, making them seem bigger than they were. We all stepped in and i think i must have stopped breathing without even noticing it, i could only tell because my sense of smell suddenly didn't smell anything. Once i realized and took in a breath, i could almost taste the memories. Living room was still perfect, Nessie's room, Edwards and my room, all perfect.

I threw my shield right out of my mind and showed Edward the best memory i had of this room, our first night together ass vampires. Nessie had gone into her room to check everything out so Edward decided to throw himself on me, we both fell to the bed giggling. I had become much better with my shield, i could now show Edward anything, even when he was distracting me, which he seemed to do a lot. Why stop at one memory, I replayed all of my favorite memories to him, Edward ran his fingers down my neck, tracing along the veins where i should have warm, running blood.

"I never wanted to be able to touch your neck like i can now. I never wanted to have to not suffer through the thirst, while being with you. I never intended to be on this earth in more than one hundred ears, not if you weren't. I never wanted you to live this long. All i wanted was for you to live a long happy life, with me for as long as possible. Then when you were to leave, i would return to Italy." Edward explained as he continued tracing.

I shook my head, if i ever died the only thing i wanted him to do was continue living. I never intended to die though, i had to be with him, and not as an old withering lady.

"But this is better than i ever dreamed, I don't know what all the fuss was about. I think tuning you into a monster, is almost bearable if it means i can love you like i do."

"Me, a monster. The only time i ever looked like a monster was our honeymoon, the feather monster." I joked as he moved away from the neck area and started kissing down my arms.

It was then that Nessie walked in with her hand over her eyes, she had discovered us before and knew when not to look. I never noticed Edward take his shirt off but he had, nothing else had come off though.

"I can hear you, and I think they can back at the house too. your both giggling like a pair of school girls. I don't even want to know what Mom showed you Dad." Nessie said, she had a hint of sarcasm, but mostly was just saying cut it out.

It had always felt weird to me, once Nessie was full grown, that she still called me Mom and Edwar Dad. We all looked the same age really, she seemed about sixteen or seventeen, and could pass for anything between fifteen to nineteen.

Edward had already gotten up and walked over to where his shirt had landed when he threw it off, and Nessie had dropped her hands and was probably off dreaming again. Nessie always reminded me of Nathaniel, the way they were both so curious about everything, and how they were both part human part vampire. Renesmee was older than me, just very slightly but still older, but in many ways younger. I was older if you add on human years, and knew just the slightest but more. Nessie was a lot more immature, but very mature at the same time. I'm sure she must miss Jacob sometimes, you will find her just starring into space, with a tear welling up in her eyes. She was brave, it never fell, but I'm sure she thought of him.

**RPOV**

Ugh, again. There has to be something with that cottage, they step inside and suddenly, they are all over each other. Giggling insanely, kind of reminds me of Emmet and me when we first got our cottage. Their better than we were, thats for sure. They stopped, Nessie probably found them. Thats one thing i cant figure out, how does their own daughter not find them naked in bed all the time? And how can they get naked with her around? I'm not going to think about it, I'm going up to my room.

Its been so long, but so short. When you have endless time everything seems long. Its all the same s last time I came here again, perfect. I stepped into my wardrobe, new town calls for change of clothes. I need to go shopping again, Alice wont be able to turn down that opportunity, and I'm sure she will be able to drag Bella with us. A girls shopping trip, haven't had one of hem for a while, just us three.

"Hey Alice." I called to wherever she was.

"Yeah Rose". She was in Carlisle's study.

"Want to have a shopping trip?" I asked smiling, I already knew the answer.

"Ooh yeah!" She replied from my doorway, I had to laugh at the grin on her face.

**Ooh... will Alice drag Bella in, and does Nessie really think about Jacob, does she want to meet him again? **

**stay tuned for the next chapter, coming soon.**

**(that sounds real cheesy, and like a TV add!)**


	3. Heard

**The heat wave down in Victoria has stopped for now, so i can start updating quicker! Hopefully.**

**EPOV**

"Hey Bells, Nessie, I think we should probably go back now." I tried not to smile.

Rosalie had heard us and Alice was deciding how to drag Bella in with them, as she decided she saw it all, she had visions of her doing it, just seeing how it would look.

"I know that Rose heard us, and apparently our giggles remind her of Emmett and herself."

Bella's face looked mortified, had she forgotten about the vampire hearing, or had she guessed what they would be planning.

"Uh yeah. I think going back now would be good." she paused and looked at my face. "Why are you smiling like that Edward, we just got heard in bed and your about to laugh."

It used to be that I could read her face, not Bella is just as good at reading mine. I guess being together for over one hundred and thirty years will do that to you.

"Really, I hadn't noticed. Guess I'm just happy, why else would i smile." i wasn't completely lying, i was happy, just not smiling about it.

Bella wasn't persuaded, she knew i was hiding something Bella gasped, she knew that the only reason i smile like this is because someone is planning something or Alice saw something good.

"What did she see Edward? Tell me what Alice saw! You know that if you don't she will tell me. Alice always tells me, what did she see?" I laughed just once, even Nessie let out a small chuckle, Bellas face was always priceless when she got angry.

"Okay then, go on and ask Alice." I didn't laugh, it was hard, but i smiled.

Bella's face relaxed from angry to annoyed. She might actually like this trip, but the only trip she wanted more of so far was her wedding one.

**APOV**

"Rose, they are coming back, because you heard them." I said, we were both down in the living room waiting for them.

"Oh." was all she replied.

"But, Bella is going to ask me what i saw, because Edward wouldn't tell her."

"And what is it that you saw exactly Alice?"

"The Three of us in Olympia, Shopping!"

Rosalie started smiling again, and I started looking for Bella's reaction. Nothing, that would be because she hasn't decided on a reaction yet. Bella and Edward were almost at the door by the time i had finished seeing that prices in oil are going to rise 2%. Bella saw me and Rose standing at the door waiting for her and groaned, Edward and Nessie just laughed. I could have guessed her reaction, why spend time trying to see it.

"I don't even have to ask what you saw Alice. Where to this time?" She asked sarcastically, she was coming, yay!

"Olympia." me and rose said in unison.

"Ugh, not that bad i guess." I ran up and hugged her.

Not like her saying fine was a surprise or anything, i had already seen what me and Rose buy with Bella standing and watching, wanting to go search the book stores.

"Can I come too?" Nessie took me by surprise, she must have made a split second decision to ask.

Nessie never usually comes, so neither me or Rose had thought to invite her. She has never wanted to come the first few times we asked either.

"Sure, why wouldn't you be able to come." Rosalie replied, she looked happy that it would be four of us now.

So us four in Olimpia, i can see it now. Woah, Nessie sure can shop!

**Cliff hangers, I like them. And sorry to ll the Jacob lovers i had a slight change of plans, but Jake gets mentions soon enough.**


	4. Wrong kiss

**A/N: Sorry about the shortness of all my chapters so far, but if I'm trying to update regularly i can only write for so long, which means most of the chapters will be short. School has started back in Australia now, so i may take a little longer to update things.**

**______________________________________________________________________________ EPOV**

It is almost three in the morning, and i was in one of my usual night activities, playing piano. i stopped playing Esme's favorite and started playing just a few notes. Nothing in particular, my hands were just moving along the keys in a melodic tune. suddenly there was a hand on my shoulder, but Esme wasn't sighing. I tried the thoughts to figure out who it was, but i could only hear one thought, nobodies else's.

_Its beautiful Edward, does it have a name? _Bella asked in her head.

"Are you doing that?" I asked, she must have dropped her shield and blocked everyone else.

_Doing what? _she laughed.

I stopped playing, but only so i could turn around and kiss her. Bella did what she did every time we kissed, she showed me everyone of her favorite moments. I was in them all.

Suddenly all the thoughts came back to me and Bella's thoughts disappeared just as quick as she was out the room. I didn't have anytime to think of why she would run away from me like that, because there was a picture in my head. Sunshine over Forks, over most of the eastern part of Washington, next week. Only a few more days of overcast days, then sunshine for a week. I turned and faced Alice, her eyes were glazed and she was staring into next week, just as i was. If the girls were going to go on a shopping trip in the next couple of weeks, then better leave soon.

________________________________________________________________________________________

**BPOV**

Ugh, it just felt so wrong. The whole kiss was wrong, the way the song stroked my mind and pulled me in. It was beautiful, one of the best songs he ever wrote. But the way he kissed me, it felt too forced, like he didn't even know it was me. It felt like he had a million thoughts running through his head, but i know he only had one. An unexplainable kiss, but it was wrong, and I had to get out.

Sometimes i am very glad that i can choose when Edward reads my mind and when he doesn't, I'm also glad when i can block every other thought out of his mind, except mine. I found myself in the cottage, watching Nessie sleep. No matter how old she was, or looked, she would always be gorgeous when she slept. When i was human Edward always watched me sleep, it fascinated him, I can see why now. I watched my Nessie for hours, three maybe even four, then i felt Edwards arms wrap themselves around me. We both watched our Nessie till she woke.

________________________________________________________________________________________

**RPOV**

"Rose, if we don't leave today then we wont have much time before the sunny streak." Alice called to me, I was starring out the window, looking at my reflection and the distant trees.

"I could leave whenever, its Bella and Nessie you should be telling." I replied, i watched my mouth move in the refection.

_Edward, can you tell Bella and Nessie to start getting ready, we are leaving soon. _I said to Edward in my thoughts.

I shifted my focus to the trees which Bella and Nessie should emerge from soon, if Edward passed my message along. I stared for a minute or so before they ran out, i almost missed them because i was hardly paying attention and because they were vampire speed as usual.

"Yes I can tell them." Edward voice startled me, he was standing in my doorway.

He is fastest, very fast. If i almost missed Bella and Nessie i had no chance at seeing Edward. I got up and headed to the door, Alice would be waiting and ready to go, as always. She had probably seen all the great things we would buy, i wonder if Nessie is any good at finding the perfect outfit?

________________________________________________________________________________________

**I like cliff hangers, so there might be a few in this little story. I'm trying to update as fast as possible, so the cliff hangers wont be hanging there very long. (Hopefully!)**


	5. My Jacob

**A/N: I have nothing else to say so... I don't own any part of the twilight series or any of the characters in it... Stephenie (the genius) Meyer owns it all!**

**____________________________________________________________________________**

**BPOV**

I was in the back set of Rosalie's red convertible with Alice sitting next to me, this was the most inconspicuous of the girls cars. Rosalie was one of the more sensible about driving, 95 miles maximum. I don't see why we don't just run everywhere, only other vampires would ever see us, and all the humans would see is a blur, or a sparkled blur on a sunny day.

"Olympia, is that any good for shopping?" Nessie asked.

"If it weren't any good wold we still be driving there." Alice answered, it didn't sound rude or mean, but it defiantly didn't sound nice either.

"Oh, yeah i guess we wouldn't." Nessie replied, she would have to learn all the great shopping districts.

I paid no attention to the rest of the trip, just stared at the green forest which should be a blur at this speed, should be.

**Renesmee's POV**

My first shopping trip, the first time i have actually anted to go shopping. Everyone has seemed to have changed though, maybe its being back where it all began. Where dad felt like killing mom, where mom fell in love with dad. where mom was changed, where i was born, where we met the wolves. The wolves! My Jacob. he said he would wait as long as he could, did he wait long enough, was one hundred and twenty seven years too long? Did any of the La Push pack wit for our return? Seth maybe, i knew him my whole life and he was Jacobs best friend. Maybe i will get to see one of my friends again, as an old man or woman, maybe.

I needed a dress, something gorgeous. Maybe i could dazzle Jacob as my dad dazzled mom, and then how my mom dazzled dad. Something dazzling, Jacob had always made me feel special and warm, in both ways. I was too young when we left Forks to say goodbye to the tribe properly, of course i could say good bye and ll, i just didn't have enough to realize how much i missed them. After a year in Alaska Jacob left, i was abut twelve physically, and we all cried. Only Jacob and I actually had tears though.

I saw the reflection of my face in the window, i saw the big brown eyes that both Dad and Jacob fell for, that was before they were even mine, after that everyone fell for me. I dink blood and i m a vampire, but i looked completely human, the eyes, my cheeks blushed just as moms once had, i had blood running through my veins. I was human to anyone who saw me, i was an immortal child to any vampire who just met me, and i was love by anyone who knew me. now i just looked like some overly beautiful teenage girl.

"Rose, go to Glodmans firs". Alice instructed Rosalie.

"You don't have to tell me to go there, its the best in Olympia." Rosalie replied grinning, it must be pretty good.

the last five or so minutes went by with a conversation between Rosalie and Alice about here to go after wherever it was we were going. I wasn't paying that much attention.

**_____________________________________________________________________________**

**ooh is Jacob still around? Did he wait, or couldn't he? Will Renesmee ever find her Jacob again?  
**


	6. Shopping Trip

**A/N: Sorry for the slow updates but hopefully this chapter will be worth the wait!**

**

* * *

****BPOV**

We arrived at a store i had been many times before, as both human and vampire. In all this time it still was here and still looking like the most expensive dress shop in all of this state, which it probably was. It had probably changed hands a few times, but when i walked through the doors it all till looked like any girls dream. Nessie let out one short and quiet squeal, she had more clothes than this, but none this dressy. I wish i had Edward here to read their minds, Alice is probably going crazy in there!

I saw a few very nice looking wedding dresses, my third wedding would have to come up soon. I was to start school on Monday as Bella Hale, a Junior along with Alice and Edward Cullen. Nessie was to start as Vanessa Cullen, Edwards cousin, we couldn't ignore the likeness. Rosalie and Emmett were seniors a usual, Jasper decided he was a drop out this year. I would have too become a Cullen at some point in the next year, so why not start looking for dresses now. Nessie had found a few gorgeous dresses, Rose had a new outfit that all matched, and Alice was looking through a rack of cardigans. I wandered over to the wedding gowns, they were all so pricey, but that amount looked small in my account. Then i saw it, i must have this dress. It was white with a gorgeous trail, it gathered together where the trail met the dress, the chest area was all beaded beautifully.

(if you cant imagine it go here !-- page { size: 8.5in 11in; margin: 0.79in } P { margin-bottom: 0.08in } --.) )

Alice must have herd me stop breathing because she turned around, Rose saw Alice and turned to me also, Nessie followed. Alice ran over to me at a Barely human speed.

"Isn't it beautiful, i have been waiting for you to see it." Alice explained, she must have seen the dress in her mind. "And if your wondering, you will become a Cullen again this year."

"Its perfect Mom, even better than the last one." Nessie commented, she was admiring the dress from right next to me an i hadn't noticed.

Rose hasn't said anything yet, but she looked as though she loved the dress as much as the other two.

"Am i going to get it Alice?" i asked, i wasn't sure how soon the wedding was.

"You are now." She replied, it could be in nine months and she would still make me buy it, it could be in seventeen years and i would still be forced to buy it.

I had to try it on!

* * *

**Rosalie's POV**

She looked absolutely gorgeous, like a princess. I didn't like it, it brought back memories of how i used to be jealous of her. even though e ave become good friends now, she has a daughter ad i don't, and that dress was exactly how i always dreamed of looking on my big day.

"You look stunning Bella, like a princess." I had to say something, only Jasper an Edward would find out about this if anyone had too.

I had complemented Bella now, and I'm sure she wouldn't have time to notice me not paying attention to her, Alice is all over her. I walked back over to the rack of jackets i was looking at. I had a deep blue cashmere skirt with a light Grey blouse, now i just needed a jacket. There was a blue one, a few shades lighter than the skirt, it should all go well together. I didn't need to try it on, I had memorized y size in most rands or stores around Washington, Alice and I had been shopping in pretty much every store.

I needed shoes, but since this store didn't sell any they could wait, i went off to search for some pants. I found a nice black pair, they would go well with the blouse and the jacket. two outfits, no shoes.

"Hey guys, you want to go get some shoes?" I asked, as long as everyone had something Alice would practically drag them to a shoe store.

"Sure, as soon as we have brought everything and Bella gets out of that perfection of a dress." No surprises in her answer.

* * *

**Renesmee´s POV**

I already had plenty of shoes and Alice didn't force me to buy any so i didn't pay much attention. i Know that Rose got quite a few pairs, and Alice being Alice got plenty as well. As we were walking out of the store one shop caught my eyes, a wedding gown store. I feel like going in, just for fun, and trying a dress or two on.

"Can we go in there?" i asked pointing at the bridal shop. "Just for fun, try on a dress or two."

Alice giggled and nodded. Oh, so she had already seen this, i must have already made up my mind then.

We walked across the street and entered a gorgeous little shop, gowns everywhere, bridesmaids dresses, shoes, everything wedding related. One dress stood out from miles away, and not just because of this vampire sight. I stopped breathing, which wasn't good because i was still half human and needed to breathe. I ran right to the dress, it as superb. it was white with frill covering the back, it had silver beading cover it from chest to the lacy bottom, it was strapless and perfect.

(again if you cant picture it, go here !-- page { size: 8.5in 11in; margin: 0.79in } P { margin-bottom: 0.08in } --/images/bank/thumb_) )

I grabbed it and went straight for the change rooms. I think i got changed just a little fast to look human, but i felt absolutely gorgeous. I stepped through the changing room doors and herd the shocked breaths of threevampires.

"You look so much better than i saw!" Alice said excitedly.

I wandered over to the mirror and gasped, it wasn't me anymore, it was some gorgeous bride. I turned around to face back to the shocked faces, except there was one more face than i expected.

"Renesmee?"

* * *

**Cliff hanger, yay, i love cliff hangers... although you guys probably don't! Sorry if i take a while to update the net chapter... i don't mean to leave you on edge for days. (i just don't have time to write for enough time to finish a chapter.**


	7. I'm sorry

**A/N: Sorry to all you guys who have been stuck on a cliff hanger for almost a week! I went on camp and forgot to update before I left!!!**

**

* * *

BPOV**

I gasped, i felt a feeling i thought i would never feel again, i felt warm. I knew this voice, the voice i longed. Nessie was in tears, i would be if i could cry.

"JACOB!" she almost screamed.

"Nessie, Nessie, Nessie." Jacob repeated as he sprinted over to her.

Nessie threw her arms around him, he did the same. I couldn't help but ruin the moment, i ran over and wrapped my arms around them both.

"You waited." i whispered through th dry sobs.

"As long as i could." he replied, i hadn't noticed before but he was about 27.

although he was at least ten years older than the last time i saw him, he only looked 7 or 8 years older physically.

"I'm 29, physically, but almost one hundred years old actually." he looked like Jacob to me, no matter how old.

"Seth?" Nessie asked.

"About 41." he replied, Seth hadn't waited as long, but he was still alive.

How many more of the La Push pack were still alive, Billy would be gone, but had Sam, or Leah or Paul or any others waited for us. Had they waited for anything. Were they still alive?

"Who?" Jacob asked shocked.

"What?" me and Nessie replied in unison.

"Which man could possibly be worthy of holding your heart?" It hit me, Nessie was in dress, and he hadn't proposed to her.

"Jacob, you're the only person i will ever give my heart to, you re the only one I trust to keep it safe". She explained, still oblivious to what Jacob had made this out as.

"Then why are you getting married?" Nessie stiffened, she understood What this must look like to an outsider.

* * *

**Renesmee's POV**

"Jacob, you're the only person i will ever give my heart to, you're the only one I trust to keep it safe." I replied, how could my Jake think i could ever be happy with anyone else.

"Then why are you getting married?" I stiffened as I realized that I would look like fifteen maybe sixteen year old getting married, it must look 100 times worse to Jacob.

"No, no,no, no, no! I love _you Jake, _only ever you!" The shop keeper left the room, this scene must look completely wrong from the outside.

I felt the tears burn my eyes and streamed down my face. Jacob eye burned into my heart as he stared in disbelief. My Jacob thought i was lying, he thought i was getting married, and the shop keeper thought we were all sick. I looked up at the eyes i had missed for too long, i lifted my head and placed my lips on his. My hand found his cheek and i showed him everything. The kiss seemed to last forever, it was 127 years in just few minutes. I dropped my hand and release my lips. I looked up into his eyes once more.

"Nessie your impossible sometimes!" he laughed, i laughed, he still loves me.

He still loves me, I will always love him, he was here. he was here. I wrapped my arms around him. He would always be here now.

We went home after that, I spent the whole time in my Jacobs arms so i heard nothing except his peaceful heartbeat. I put my hand on his cheek and remembered all the time i spent in these arms as a child. I was never really called a baby, i was always to mature for that. When we arrived at the house Esme already had her arms wrapped around Jacob and me before we were fully out of the car. Rose was at the door, but she didn't look too happy. I'm sure she was hoping Jacob wouldn't wait.

Once we were inside Jacob explained how he waited so long for us all to come back.

"It was hard to keep phasing when all I really wanted to do was lie in bed and cry for my lost heart, but the thought of seeing you all again kept me going. Seth promised to always be here for me, and he missed you all a lot. But werewolves-"

"Shape shifters." Dad corrected.

"Shape shifters, can only continue to phase if there are vampires and our pack needs protecting. I slowly watched my friends start aging again, Paul went first, Leah and Sam continued phasing longest. Vampires passed through the town occasionally, thats how Leah and Sam went on. About 25 years ago a small clan of vampires stayed for 3 or 4 years. We stayed out of their way and hoped that because they had stayed so long, that they only drank animal blood. I was alpha and i would not let Seth attack, i wanted vampires around as long as possible. He stopped phasing after that. Because Forks was so overcast vampires did pass through and help me out. There were always new werewolves phasing whenever vampires came through, I was alpha and it was my job to lead them."

"You could never stay in wolf form for long, you had to kill the vampires." I said, i wanted Jacob to know that i understood.

"Yes and for a long time i failed my job, i refused to attack. In the end i had to give up, I'm sorry."

"No, no Jacob don't be sorry, I know you love me and you know that i will always love you." Jacob smiled and wrapped his arms around me once more.

I felt tears well up in my eyes, i didn't know if they were tears of joy or pain, and i didn't care. My Jacob was back in my arms, i squeezed him harder.

* * *

**Jake is back, I'm sure half of you would have guessed already, but still...YAY!**


	8. Surprises

**A/N: One thing that i really don't get is why people always put disclaimers saying that they do not own any part of twilight or the characters in it! I mean DUH, We are on a fan fiction site, its just making extra bits of story based on the characters in twilight! (for the twilight fanfics at least.)**

***

**BPOV**

"Bella, can I talk to you?"Jacob asked in a less celebratory tone.

"Of course Jake." I answered as i followed him out the door.

"How far away do we have to be until they cant hear us?"

"Oh, well just over the river would be best, but Edward can read your thoughts for a mile or two at least." I replied, Edward would know every word said unless we went a few miles away, Jacob being human now probably couldn't run fast enough for the others to not notice how far we would have gone.

Jacob stared at me, he wanted me to tell Edward not to listen, although I'm sure he wouldn't have said it quite like that. I dropped my shield and thought his name a few times just to get his attention.

_"Edward, could you please not listen, just for now." _i called through my thoughts.

"Alright, he shouldn't listen now."Edward never did anything i didn't want him to do, unless it involved annoying me by going along with one of Alice's visions.

We walked over to the river in silence, Jacob stopped at the edge, he wasn't a werewolf anymore and couldn't make that distance.

"Yes here should be fine." I answered his silent question.

"Good." He said nothing more.

Jacob started into the forest, i followed him not knowing where either of us were going. Jacob stopped.

"Bella, I want you to meet Ashton." Jacob said grimly as me pulled a teenage boy out of the trees.

I gasped as my hands automatically to my mouth. My head shook, they both looked exactly alike. Ashton could have been a twin of Jacob when he was sixteen.

" No,no,no,no,no! Jacob, Jacob how? How could you do that to her. Nessie loves you. You, you, you. There was no point in waiting. Ho..." He cut me off

"Shush, they are going to hear, stop yelling and cam down. I'm going to explain." He said as he searched around the trees to make sure none of m family had heard and come running.

I started at him waiting for an explanation that could possibly make what he had done right.

"Yes he is what you think, he is my son and he is almost seventeen."

"Hello Bella." I gasped when i heard Ashton's voice, it was almost as soft and flowing as a vampires but at the same time deep and manly like Jacobs always had been.

"Yes, yes, he doesn't sound like any normal Quileute would, but he is, i will explain his full story later."

"Jacob how? Who?"

"Okay, just don't get all... angry, when i tell you."

I nodded once, then waited for him to tell me how on earth he came to have a son.

"Well firstly, It was an accident." Ashton looked up at his father, he was no more pleased with Jacob saying that then i was. "But I don't regret it." As soon as he said that i could tell that he wished he hadn't. "No, No, not like that. I love Nessie just as much as i love Ashton. of course i don't regret him being my son, i just regret him not being part Renesmee."

Jacob wasn't doing so well at this explaining, but then again who would be. He has one mistake of a son at his side, and a very annoyed vampire looking right at him. Under the circumstances he was doing quite well.

"Okay, well, I got just a little drunk about 17 and a half years ago, and Aprils cousin had just come down from Alaska. Oh yeah, April is Quil and Claire's daughter, she is about 30 now, but her cousin was about 25 the day this all happened. We all went to a bar, the remains of the pack you once knew and they couple of the new pack. To cut a long story short we all got drunk, me and Chelsea went home and about a month later i was about to do anything to go back in time and wish i never left you all those years ago, never left my Nessie. Never got drunk." Ashton looked at him again, unimpressed.

"You think Nessie can understand and forgive you, i mean it took a bit of convincing to get you to realize she wasn't getting married." I asked him, I didn't know how she would react but i was guessing it wouldn't be rational, what sort of a drama queen reacts rationally?

"Well, I guess were about to find out!" he replied quite confidently

***

**Renesmees POV**

Mom was heading back towards the house, no Jacob. I waited while she walked the whole yard in human pace, still no Jacob.

"Wheres Jacob?" I asked franticly as soon as she was through the door, i just got him back i wanted him here.

"Calm down Nessie, he is just going to bring someone he wants you to meet." Mom replied.

Dad was obviously scanning through my thoughts because as soon as i though the words get out, he turned to pick through moms brains. I tried to calm down, for jasper, it had to be hard. Mom looked as though she was very stressed and worried bout this meeting, and my emotions were probably everywhere, but why would mom be so worried. Jacob probably just wants me to meet one of the new members of the pack.

Jacob walked through the front door suddenly, a boy just a little older looking than me was standing next to him.

"Nessie, this is Ashton, He paused. He is my son."


	9. The Last Time

**A/N: thankyou for all of your ideas, i used some to get me started... and if you are reading this... then i have obviously finished! thankyou for all waiting while i forgot abut my story... as impossible as it sounds! Hope you enjoy this chapter!!!**

***

Renesmees POV

Ashton was his... his...his...his! i didn't even need to say son, his was enough! I could only think of one way in which Jake could have a son, and i sure wasn't part of it!

Who is his mother? I asked calmly not waiting for a reply before going completely mad. BECAUSE I WILL HUNT HER DOWN, RIP HER APART, RIP THOSE PARTS APART, SHRED THE RIPPED PART, THEN SUCK EVERY MORSEL OF BLOOD OUT OF THOSE PARTS AND BURN HER FLESH. I WILL SCRAPE THE BONES WITH MY TEECH UNTIL THEY RE NO MORE, UNTIL SHE IS NO MORE. i screamed.

everyone stood with there mouths almost hitting the floor, except Alice, Mom and Ashton.

Told you so. Mom said quietly to Jacob.

I ran out of the room, tears streaming down my face. I couldn't see where i was going but i didn't care. I was just running, i ran into the woods, i was running any where. i kept running, if i couldn't smell my own trail, im not sure i would have ever found my way back. I sat on the ground and leaned up against a tree. I sat there crying for ages. i don't know how long, maybe minutes, maybe hours.

Jacob had waited, but he didn't want me. He waited to tell me he dint want me, he waited 127 years to break up with me. Then it hit me, this was the last time i was ever going to see him, smell him, touch him! the tears started to pour out even heavier if that was even possible. i was gasping, it couldn't be the last time. I wouldn't let it. what if he had already left, what if i had been out here for hours and hours, and he left.

No, no, no, no, no, NO! i said to myself.

i couldn't be mad at him forever. if this was the last time i was ever going to see him, i couldn't be mad. i have to go back, and go back now.

I hadn't realized but i was already on my feet again. without even consciously telling myself to, i was running at full speed. I had to go back. I had to see him. I didn't care, he could want me or not, i would always want him!

A son made no difference anymore, i would always love him, always and forever! the tears were drying on my cheeks as i ran. I jumped over the river in a single stride. i didn't stop when i got to the other side. the back yard seemed like it flew by in just one step.

i threw myself through the back doors, i didn't stop, i had to see him!

**A/N: yes i know its short,but i had to give you guys something! don't worry, i know what will happen next and as soon as this is up the next chapter will be no more than 15 mins away! **


	10. Just like Jacob

**A/N: Sorry for leaving you on a cliffie like that, but i had to give you guys something after the 2 weeks cliff hanger i had you one!**

**and oops... sorry guys i forgot to do the editing thing on the last chapter! (thats what happens when i get too excited!)**

*******

**Renesmee's POV**

I saw Jacob sitting on the couch and my heart almost tore though my chest trying to get to him! It probably would have if not for my leap into him. well, an almost leap, i had my arms round him so fast and so tight, i wasn't even sure if he was breathing.

"Jacob, Jacob, Jacob." i repeated over and over again.

"Nessie, Nessie I'm sorry, I love you." Jacob said, and that was all i needed to hear.

The tears slid down my face once again, only this time because i had my Jacob.

"I don't care, Ashton doesn't bother me, i love you always." I replied.

Jacob was crying too. there weren't that many people in the room now, just Mom, Alice and Carlisle. Ashton wasn't there, where was he?

"Where is he?" i asked.

"Where is who? "Jacob asked back.

"Ashton."

"Oh, he went with Edward and Emmett. They were a little curious about what a half wolf could do."

"Oh." was all i replied before burying my head into Jacobs chest.

he was so much older than me, but i didn't care. Physically older, in years he was actually only about 16 years older. But none of that mattered, nothing mattered except he still loved me.

"Why did you wait, if you already had a son?" I asked, had he only stayed so that he could tell me he didn't want me?

"Ashton was a mistake Nessie, but i will always love you both. I waited because i cant live without you." He replied, and i knew exactly how he felt.

*******

**BPOV**

It surprised me how after 127 years not that much had changed, in perspective. Usually, after 127 years you and everyone you knew when you were 17 are dead. But not that much had changed. Yes, most of the humans i knew are dead, yes, Jacob has a son, but wasn't i supposed to be dead along with my boyfriend and his entire family.

I left the room and let Jacob and Nessie question each other about why Jacob had a son, why Jacob had waited, why on earth Nessie could b fine with Ashton but want to rip his mother apart!

I went out the font and into the forest to look for Edward, Emmett and Ashton, but i could smell any of their scents hadn't rained but the wind was blowing the wrong direction, if they were close they could probably smell me. I decided to try and _call_ Edward, i dropped my shield.

_'Edward, where are you guys, the wind is blowing the wrong way to follow your scents.'_ it was only after i finished my silent call that i realized he couldn't reply.

suddenly i heard a howl coming from the woods to my left. i laughed to myself, of course Edward would find a way to tell me where to go.

i ran in the direction of the howl and after a couple of minutes i could smell them, it was just a minute or so later that i came into a little opening in the trees with two sparkling vampires and a were wolf.

"He looks just like Jake did, doesn't he Bella?" Emmett asked.

"Exactly." I replied, and he did.

he was the exact same russet color Jake used to be, his hair was just a little shaggy, just like Jakes used to be.

Ashton made a sound that a recognized as a laugh, he was amused by my gaping mouth. i snapped it shut and walked into the sun toward him.

"I miss them." I said, not to anyone in particular, i just said it.

Edward walked over and put his arm around me. I reached out and rubbed Ashton's face, he felt just like Jacob and the other wolves used to. I suddenly had the urge to go and visit Seth.

*******

**Yes, i know. That took longer than 15 minutes! (well it wouldn't have if i didn't have to leave half way through the chapter.) I will try not to forget about the next chapter, and i am very sorry for the two week cliff hanger!**


	11. Missing Future

**A/N: sorry, i have been a little busy lately. The next few chapters could all be a week or so apart, sorry.**

**But**

**Alice is my favorite character (as anyone who has met me will know) and i have hardly had anything from Alice's POV. Alice lovers will love this chapter.**

**....**

APOV

I kept trying to see what they were all doing out there, but when you go around with wolves, your future disappear. After the mix ups i had caused the first time i discovered i could not see wolves, i promised myself i would never tell half a story again. But not seeing wolves also had its advantages, before we left Forks, the wolves and my family had thrown a surprise going away party. it was for all of us, but i was the surprised one when i walked in and found a party i hadn't planned. Jasper had tried to surprise me now and then, but it would never work, i did miss the feeling when you got surprised.

i stopped trying to find a future that wasn't there and got back to polishing the shelves in Jaspers and my room. it was already perfectly clean, i had done all this just two days ago, but everything is always perfectly clean when you have endless time. I wandered back downstairs, maybe Jacob and Nessie had gone back to the cottage. I wasn't hoping to find anyone down there, Carlisle was at work, Esme had a new project ad was probably in her office, Emmett was out with Edward and Ashton, and jasper had gone for a quick hunt with Rose. I practically had the house to myself, Esme could spend hours drawing up plans, and I'm sure Jacob and Nessie could be with each other forever. Everything was clean, and there was no need to cook anything. Sometimes having a sleepless, endless eternity got a little boring.

_what to do, what to do? _i thought to myself, I'm sure Edward heard me. Maybe i should go and find where they had all gotten to with Ashton, see for myself since i wasn't going to see my normal way. When i skipped outside i found that the wind was blowing the wrong way for me to catch any of their scents, i found Bella's faint trail though, it had managed to survive the drizzle of rain coming down now. i followed her trial and it began to grow fainter and fainter as it was overpowered by the stench of wolf. I guess we had all become accustomed to that smell, after the months of being surrounded by wolves during Bella's pregnancy. Even if i had become accustomed, it still wasn't a particularly nice smell. Ashton's wolf scent didn't seem to be as foul as Jacobs once had been, maybe it was because he was only a half wolf.

I found the end of their trail and saw Ashton and the three vampires sparkling in the sun. He looked very much like his father, especially in the russet color of his fur.

"Thats what i was thinking." Edward replied to my thoughts and he turned to face me.

Bella stopped stroking Ashton's fur and turned to me. "I was thinking about visiting Seth?" She made it sound like a question, and it probably was, Bella was probably just checking to see if i had seen any problems.

"Bella, when you mix your fate with wolves your future disappears too." I reminded her.

"Oh, yeah. Hmm. Maybe i should ask Jacob, he would know if Seth would have any objections." Bella replied, as she stared into space.

"I'm sure Seth wouldn't have a problem with that love, after all the time he spent with you before we left, he really came to like you, I would know." Edward added.

Bella didn't reply, her eyes were blank, she looked as though she were staring off into another world. I laughed in my head, its probably how i look when I'm having a vision.

**....**

**A/N: I wrote this chapter a few weeks back, i just haven't had time to update lately, and there was going to be more to this chapter (thats why its so short.) but i just couldn't make it come together.**

**IMPORTANT!**** I will not be continuing with this story, I'm sorry, but i just cannot find the time or ideas to continue with it. Maybe, when i get bored or if i suddenly have a load of free time i will continue with it, but right now i just cant. Sorry everyone, I'm very sorry, but it just cant really work out from here.**


End file.
